fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
BlueToons
BlueToons is a kids channel that has shows from Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, YTV, Disney Channel, Jetix, Toon Disney, Disney XD, Cartoon Network, and Teletoon. It launched on Febuary 2, 1998 as Planet Blue, it's very first show ever and original program was Jacob's World, which aired on Febuary 3, 1998. Then they aired old-school Nickelodeon shows airing around that time like Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, and Hey Arnold. Then they aired old Cartoon Network shows like Dexter's Laboratory and Johnny Bravo. Then in 1999 and 2000 they aired other shows from Nickelodeon like SpongeBob SquarePants and Rocket Power, and an old Cartoon Network show, Ed, Edd, n Eddy (called "The Ed, Edd, n Eddy Show" on this channel). Then in 2005, it got rebraned as BlueToons and aired Camp Lazlo, Fairly OddParents, and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Then in 2009, they aired The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack and Jimmy Two-Shoes. In 2010, they aired Kid vs. Kat and Fanboy and Chum Chum. And BlueToons changed it's logo and got rebranded again. In 2011, they aired more old Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon shows like Jimmy Neutron, Invader Zim, and Robotboy, then they aired a Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon crossover show, The Chowder and Flapjack Show. Then in 2012 and 2013, they aired American Dragon: Jake Long, Phineas and Ferb, Tak and the Power of Juju, Pelswick, Mr. Meaty, Kappa Mikey, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Planet Sheen, Chalkzone, Charlie Brown, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Fat Albert, and more. Shows Original *Jacob's World *Ding Dong! Cartoons *Super Cartoon Heroines Nickelodeon/Nicktoons *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents *Danny Phantom *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Pelswick *Hey Arnold! *Rugrats *All Grown Up *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Rocko's Modern Life *Chalkzone *Kappa Mikey *Mr. Meaty *Sanjay and Craig *Growing Up Creepie *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Three Delivery *Planet Sheen *Tak and the Power of Juju *Catsratch *Y-Guy *Sugarboy *Wayside *6teen *Making Fiends (TV Series) *The Loud House *Harvey Beaks *Bunsen is a Beast *The Secret Show *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Random! Cartoons *Drake and Josh *Are You Afraid of The Dark? *Breadwinners Cartoon Network/Boomerang *Dexter's Laboratory *Johnny Bravo *Camp Lazlo *Chowder *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Robotboy *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Regular Show *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Johnny Test *Steven Universe *Uncle Grandpa *HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *Total Drama Island *Total Drama: Revenge of The Island *Total Drama: World Tour *Total Drama: All Stars *Total Drama Action *We Bare Bears *Supernoobs *Unikitty! *The Cramp Twins *Mixels *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Summer Camp Island Disney/Disney XD/Toon Disney/Jetix *Kid vs. Kat *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Wander Over Yonder *Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures *Sonic Underground *Camp Lakebottom *American Dragon: Jake Long *Kim Possible *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *Recess *Ying Yang Yo *Pinky and The Brain *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *House of Mouse *The Replacements *Schoolhouse Rock! *Star vs. The Forces of Evil Aquired *Eddsworld (overnight) *ASDFmovie (overnight) *South Park (overnight) *Sonic X (weekends, as part of the Three-Headed Monster Block) *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (In the mornings on Fridays, sometimes in the evening) *YouTube Poops (overnight) *The Simpsons (overnight) *Family Guy (overnight) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (overnight) *Homestar Runner (overnight) *American Dad (overnight) *Futurama (overnight) *Two Time Travelling Idiots (Overnight) *Robot Chicken (overnight) *Rediculousness (overnight) *The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog *The Super Mario Brothers Super Show *Grojband *Silent Library (overnight) *Animaniacs *Bobby's World *Corneil and Bernie *Yakkity Yak *KaBlam! *Action League *Kaput and Zoski *My Dad the Rockstar *Three Delivery *Dan Vs. *Ren and Stimpy (Overnight) *Making Fiends (Web Series) *Dick Figures (Overnight) *Goosebumps *Mr. Bean (animated TV series) *Where's Waldo? *Fly Tales *Untalkative Bunny *Rescue Heroes (TV series) *Dennis and Gnasher (TV series) *Dumb Bunnies (TV series) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *The Bagel and Becky Show *Arthur *The Magic School Bus *SuperTed *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Scaredy Squirrel *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police *Kaput and Zosky *Kenny the Shark *Tutenstein *Shuriken School *Ned's Newt *Sitting Ducks *The Saturday Supercade *The Lampies *Dilbert (TV series; overnight) *Dangermouse Bumpers/Idents/Commercials * 1998-2005 Bumpers: Dancing Meebles, Bouncing Letters. * 2005-2006 Bumpers: Bouncing Letters 2.0, Only on BlueToons, Eddsworld shorts. * 2006-2008 Bumpers: Up Next Meeble Bumpers, Eddsworld shorts. * 2008-2011 Bumpers: BlueToons Animation Film Festival Bumpers, Eddsworld shorts. * 2011-2016 Bumpers: Eddsworld shorts, Meeble Bumpers, Not just cartoons, were BlueToons. * 2016-2017 Bumpers: Eddsworld shorts, Super All-Stars Toons, Not just cartoons, were BlueToons. * 2017-present Bumpers: Eddsworld shorts, Super All-Stars Toons, It's on Bluetoons Promos Mascots * Meebles: Meebles are similar to Cartoon Network's Noods, They have the characers designs on them. * Jacob: Since Jacob's World was BlueToons' first show, he is their other mascot. Blocks/Marathons Current Blocks/Marathons *The Three-Headed-Monster Block (August 14-November 19 on the weekends only) Creation date: May 19 2006 *Hallowhaaaat? (October 1-October 31) Creation date: October 1 2013 *AwesomeBlock (November 4-January 19) Creation date: November 4 2009 Replaced: UltraBlock *Pilot Week (December 1-December 7) Creation date: November 14 2006 *BlueToons Jr. (5:00am-9:00am) Creation date: August 14 2002 *BlueToons at Night (11:00pm-2:59) Creation date: July 11 2002 *Toonami (Weekends) Creation date: Febuary 4 2003 *All You Could Watch Is Rugrats (Weekends) Creation date: January 6 2011 *The Wacky Block of Ronald McDonald (Every Friday) Creation date: June 13 2003 *VintageToons (Every Saturday) Creation date: June 2 2010 Replaced: OldToons * Friday Night Bluetoons (Every Friday at Night) Creation date: October 19 2003 Former Blocks/Marathons *OldToons (Weekends, replaced with VintageToons on June 2 2010) *UltraBlock (September 14-December 16, replaced by AwesomeBlock on November 4 2009) Owner Warner Bros/Time Warner, Disney-ABC Company, Viacom, and QUBE. Sister Channels *Nickelodeon *Cartoon Network *Disney Channel *Disney XD *Nicktoons *MTV *TeenNick *The N *Boomerang *Adult Swim *Jetix *Toon Disney *Kid's WB *ABC *Comedy Central *TV Land *Nick Jr. *Sundance Channel *Noggin *Showtime *CBS *CMT *BET *VHR *MTV2 *NickTV *Nickelodeon5 *NickSplat *Nick 10 *Ultratoons Network *KaSplat! *Super Star TV *Cartoons TV *Kidilodeon *Cartolodeon *Nicktoon Network *U-Tu *The CITV Family Network *Kawaii Box *Kids Boom *KidsnFamily *The Family Network *FamilyNet *KidTV *Kids Box *Toon Magic *Ketnet Henson TV (United States Channel) *AniToon Channel Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Television Channels Category:TV channels